1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for collapsing used burnable poison assemblies which are inserted in fuel assemblies into a compact form for minimizing the space necessary for storage to a significant degree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Burnable poison assemblies which are large in volumes as compared with their weights require a large storage space, and therefore there have been proposed various volume reducing apparatus to solve this problem. However, these conventional apparatuses are invariably complicated in construction and large in size, thus resulting in difficulties in handling.